Javier Thompson
Javier "Javy" Curtis Thompson, was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during 2082-87 (Terms 36-40) school years. Javy's curiosity has yet to get the best of him. He likes to take it easy when surrounded by others, and the opportunity to sit Lala by his side adds points to his already satisfied comfort level. Stress doesn't hit him as easily as the horses he had worked with, but when it does running his fingers over his brows becomes his soothing aid. He prefers things to be structured and kept in order until the very end. He appreciates and inquires on the different matters of minds and opinions thrown at him. His choice of attire is considered questionable at times. How often would any man work in the dirt and clean animals in a previously-clean and pressed suit? Or perhaps rival dressers-in-the-dark with his formal attire and fashion advice to others? This man does, that's for sure. History Javy was born on the twenty-ninth of October in 2050 in Madrid, Spain to farmers, Heidi Claudia Thompson née Clarence, and Jordo Aaron Thompson and earned the nickname 'Javy' (Ha-vee) from the other kids as it was easier to pronounce. He was raised to take care of the animals and clean the area before he was old enough to help plant fruits and vegetables to be later sold at the local food market his grandparent's ran. Before the age of twelve, he received the letter from Hogwarts accepting it over Beauxbatons. Those rare incidents of trees shaking off apples on their own for him when he got extremely hungry and bursts of energy to help catch loose animals easily later made perfect sense. Javy remained quiet holding his pet duckling, Crystal, sitting with his parents as they were explained what this now means for him and his future. He first met Pierson "Piers" Fuller at Diagon Alley when his parents left him alone there to shop for the rest of his items. They bonded over the toad he pilfered and engaged over how enthused they were about starting Hogwarts. Being muggle-born, Javy had little idea on how Hogwarts ran until he was filled in by Piers. Their friendship had blossomed ever since. Once at Hogwarts, Javy was sorted into the Ravenclaw house after the hat considered his inquisitive and curious nature, with the occasional oddities he spoke and thought of. His experience with farm animals helped feed into his interest in these new found magical creatures. His time there was relatively pleasant outside of the occasional dangerous events surrounding the school throughout the years. Whilst Piers grew more popular, Javy was friendly with an older student at the time in his house Leobald Kitridge during his occasional trips at the library. Eventually also meeting Cassiopeia "Cassie" Morgan with her friend Nessarose "Nessa" Glendower and befriending them. teen-javy.jpg|"You're a wizard, Javy." tumblr_m2gbd8X9lx1rovj9ho1_500.jpg|Second year javy-4thyear.jpg|Fourth year 96453f079f197c958b65adae7b0b420d.jpg|Fifth year javy-cassie-nessa-2067.jpg|Out with Cassie and Nessa; 2067 523585_165567253566511_830776127_n.jpg|Brooding Seventh year 46b2546d98be9c00ad6298e56971d7a1.jpg|Close with Cassie 08-14.jpg|Wizarding Uni days 4262652265.jpg|Javier and Lucrecia (his ex-wife) David Gandy Lucky Brand 3.jpg|Javy with Lala tumblr_liq7c5YHp11qc6vg5o1_500.gif|Enduring the cold Pavy-Married-2085.jpg|The two Grooms Eventually his friendship with Cassie grew more close before his seventh year began, when his parents informed Javy that he was arranged to be married following his graduation. Not entirely happy with the decision and how short of a time he had left with his friends, he settled with being just "more than friends" with Cassie until the very end since it was pointless to be officially dating someone you were expected to break up with later on. After graduating Hogwarts in 2069, he went on to Wizarding University in Madrid, Spain where he met his eventual wife Lucrecia and double-majored in Magizoology and Potions. Despite his previous thoughts, he grew to like her and fell in love taking their marriage more seriously. There was one downfall to the marriage though, on their beliefs on having children. He was then gifted a goose, named Lala, as a compromise for her not wanting children. Lala has since followed his lead after hearing his singing and dancing to a song while he treated her as one of his own. Following graduation, Javy worked at a animal shelter on the side of being a tutor at his alumni school. He later became a Potioneer, following his fiance, Lucrecia's advice on it being more practical and earning them higher wages. He was content with his work, as he was able to spend time with creatures to help obtain the proper ingredients without having to harm them afterward. The growing increase of animals he kept and spent time with after accepting a tutoring position for soon-to-be eligible witches and wizards, naturally affected their marriage to the point of where they needed to separate until their divorce was finalised. Their families were shocked and sadden by it, partically with how there would be no extra finance to the Thompson name. Javier to pay his rent had continued his work up until he learned about an opening position at his alumni school. Whether it was a sign for good things to come or not, he was immediate in taking the opportunity to teach. Teaching History 2082-83: Javy returned to Hogwarts as the new Creature teacher. He made an everlasting first impression with Airey Flamsteed, his fellow Astronomer colleague. Then reunited with his best mate from their student years, Piers, indulging on their failed marriages and reminisced on the good ol' days later on. After hearing Javy's lack of an actual home, he agreed to room with his best friend once summer arrived. Whilst teaching at Hogwarts he also became good friends with Leo the Librarian, sharing books and wonderful conversations with each other despite the crisis on everyone including himself aging. To lift his own spirits during the aging crisis, he became a superhero wearing matching diapers with Airey to combat the horrible aging epidemic's side effects. Everyone was cured eventually, and Javy was no longer at risk of going blind. During the summer after, he collected the rest of his items from Lucrecia and moved out of his little apartment into Piers' home. Javy claims to have made vast improvements to his home tidying everything and doing the actual cooking for the both of them. Their younger students Tobias (his eventual son) and Sophie visited occasionally, who seemed to have appreciated how housewarming the two professors were. Later on a Bachelor article was published featuring Piers, Javy, and Cosgrach. 2083-84: Javy received one response from said article, right in the middle of his luncheon with Leo where they caught up and discussed each other's summer plans. He turned it down, along with attending the school's field trip due to other plans for the summer. Later on he returned to start his second year of teaching at Hogwarts, which went smoothly. Despite the increasing harsh cold conditions, his continued budding relationship gradually turned into a romantic one with Piers after a mishap on pranking Airey. Due to the arrival of chorts, the school had been snowed in up until the very end of the year which until then the chances of escaping said school grew even more slim. During the summer Javy spent time with his and Piers' family and then bowling with Leo. Also going on a boating trip and allowing Tobias and Sophie to come and go as they please. When Sophie spotted certain new matching jewlery on the two Professors. It was now known that their committment had reached new heights with their engagement rings. 2084-85: Given the span their lifelong friendship and assurance and remaining committed, Javy and Piers found little reason to wait very long for their marriage. During the Christmas break they had a long discussion regarding each other and their family. On New Years Eve they secretly married and had officially adopted Tobias. The wedding ceremony was still on for July 29th however for their family and friends. Javier was enthused to hear that his two close friends, Leo and Cassie had started dating full-heartedly supporting them. Meanwhile, evidence from the previous year's Chort incident led to the Arithmancy Professor, Lolita Domingo's dismissal from the school. With Javy and Cosgrach distracting her while Piers went through her office under Headmistress Truebridge's orders, the plan was a success as she was taken into custody. By the end of the school year in June was bittersweet as 'Pavy' discovered their first planned newborn child was on the way of being born. Their baby would be due sometime before spring of 2086. Not wanting to also leave their eldest son Tobias all alone in the school on top of his interest in teaching, Javy chose to remain teaching at Hogwarts while Piers took a paternity leave and helping raise the upcoming baby with their family. Javy and Piers have since made arrangements to where they'd never go a day without seeing or hearing from the other once the school term arrives. 2085-86: During this school year Javy's paternal instincts went on full overdrive given the circumstances and events that took place. Through the use of a surogate mother his second son, Curtis Angelo Fuller-Thompson was born on January 29th, a full three months after Javy's birthday and before Piers' own. He discovered the news of Curtis being born via Patronus shortly after one of his classes. Hurriedly packing and taking Toby and Sophie along back home they were there to experience and finally hold him. It was a very emotional weekend. Javy's practices from changing Lala's diapers were finally coming in handy as he helped teach Toby how to, seeing how attached the two brothers became at first sight. The following months after for the most part remained fairly normal, unfortunately that came to a stop after some tragic news. After being summoned for a staff meeting he learned that one of the students had been mauled by some Acromantulas. Naturally, this sent a ray of feelings throughout him. Though the student wasn't his son Toby and Javy had helped in forming the barrier preventing more students from entering the Forbidden Forest, his paternal feelings shot into overdrive. From then on he insisted on escorting his son everywhere he decided to go throughout the day, unless he was with his own friends or in class. This practice has yet to stop ever since. 2086-87: After an eventful summer field trip, Javier returned for another year teaching at Hogwarts. Outside his classes, he assisted once more with continuing the mapping of the School Grounds. One day however, while with Cossy they went through to the Playpen Walkway with all the Hippogriffs. During the students mapping, one of the Hippogriffs became spooked by something in the grounds creating quite a chaos before one, Henry, escaped. While preventing the others from following suit Javy sent a patronus to the Groundskeeper, Scotty, in hopes that he would be able to stop him. Unfortunately neither Henry or Scotty had ever been found despite a search into the Forbidden Forest. Meanwhile at home, his husband Piers, maintained the care of their youngest son, Curtis, who was growing quite fast with taking his first steps and words. Javy visited home every now and then with his oldest son Toby, Sophie and Lala. Finn unfortunately passed away from old age but in a bittersweet moment she had a pup, named Bubbles. Back at Hogwarts the school became more dangerous (again) with each day as more cobwebs formed. It didn't take long before spiders were being spotted, but not the average spiders, Acromantulas. Thankfully due to Lala always being sent home during winter season, Javy had less to fret over as he locked up the Creature Housing for the rest of the creatures protection. An Augurey, two fairies and one Hippogriff had gone missing. By the end of the term after several students were kidnapped along with the Headmistress, the school went into battle. Javy helped with the other Professors transfigurating a fake basilisk under the daydream charm to scare the rest of them before returning back into the Great Hall where his son was waiting. Being able to return to his family alive to watch them grow was a contributing factor to this being his final year teaching. Academic & Work History Hearty Creatures Clinic Chief of Staff Veterinarian - (Spring 2098 - present) + Maintaining Veterinarian duties and building strong relations between other departments. '' Magical Veterinarian - (''Fall 2087 - Spring 2097) + Tended to animal care and performed surgeries. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Care of Magical Creatures Professor - (Fall 2082 - Spring 2087) + Taught 1st - 7th year students + Instructed students the proper care and treatment of magical creatures + Tutored and advised students wishing to pursue a career with creatures. Bank of Apothecary Potioneer #4 // Ingredients Harvester #2 - (Fall 2075 - Spring 2082) + Brewed perfected potions to be shipped at available shops. + Worked with creatures (ex: jobberknolls, dragons, mooncalfs, etc.) to obtain proper ingredients for potions. '' '''St. Leo's Shelter of Hearts' Volunteer - (Fall 2073 - Spring 2075) + Tended to animal care and maintained appropriate sanitation. Madrid Wizarding University Student Tutor - (Fall 2072 - Spring 2074) + Assisted students in their assignments and test reviews for their success. Academic History Madrid Wizarding University Majored in Cryptozoology/Magizoology & Potions - (Fall 2069 - Spring 2073) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First - Seventh year - (Fall 2062 - Spring 2069) O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Category:Characters Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Class of 2069 Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaw Category:Muggleborn Category:Hogwarts Category:First generation Category:Wizarding University Alumni